In many available translation systems, linguistic assets have become more sophisticated and refined over time and incorporate local colloquialisms and to mirror spoken language. In some cases, linguistics assets, such as databases or translation mechanisms, are large and cannot be locally downloaded without jeopardizing the integrity of the asset. The solution is often to store the asset on a server so that the resource can be updated regularly and grow without overwhelming a user's machine or consume all the resources of a user's computer. A benefit to centrally stored translation resources is that it can be accessed by multiple individuals or parties. It becomes necessary to ensure the correct permissions are set to assets so that they are not denigrated. One problem that arises when assets are centrally stored and accessed by many parties is that the users may be able to identify the other parties who also access the resource. This may cause problems in business situations where parties wish to remain anonymous to other users or need to have access, limited or otherwise, to resources but do not wish to broadcast their identity. However, it is also necessary to have a mechanism to trace access of users to maintain the integrity of a translation resource.